El Recuerdo de Haruhi Suzumiya
by ddraige
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic porfavor aconsejenme y dejenme comentarios,lo continuale en unos dias


El recuerdo de Haruhi Suzumiya

-"ahhhh"

Ese estupido de kyon no llega al club todavia,que es lo que lo tiene ocupado?

Normalmente vendria inmediatamente para tomar el té de mikuru-chan o si tuviera algo que hacer me llamaria y me diria una estupida mentira que involucraria a shamisen .-ese idiota no se da cuenta que yo NOTO cuando alguien me miente.

Bueno supongo que tendre que darle una multa de nuevo para que aprenda a respetar más a su jefa de brigada. Bueno mañana me encargare de él

-"Eh?"

Que es esta carpeta llamada MIKURU.

Quiza mikuru-chan este haciendo un reporte o algo asi, bueno supongo que como líder de brigada es mi obligación ayudar a mis subordinados con sus deberes.

-Clic

-Clic

¿Qué es esto?

-"Mikuru-chan"

-"¿Si?"

-"¿Recuerdas las fotos que te tome hace un año cuando te di el disfraz de maid?"

La cara de mikuru-chan esta sudando mucho, me pregunto si habrá sido ella,no, ella ni siquiera debería conocer la existencia de estas fotos por lo tanto el único que puede ser es…

…

-"KYON"

-Stomp

Ese Fue el ruido que hice cuando fui corriendo a travez del club abri la puerta y la azote para poder encontrar a Kyon.

Ese bastardo!

Aun cuando me prohibió tener esas imágenes de mikuru-chan el las tenia escondidas en la computadora para verlo cuando quiera!

Ese Pervertido

No me sorprendería encontrar una carpeta llamada YUKI también

-"Ahhh"

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa de kyon, bueno supongo que ahora lo único que queda es darle un escarmiento por haber hecho esto en mi brigada

-"Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong"

Quiza lo presione demasiado, despues de todo su familia puede estar ahi dentro, bueno si ese es el caso no me quedara otra opción que disculparme.

-"Si?"

-"Como te atrevez a faltar a la brigada, sin avisarme!"

-"¿Quién Eres?"

-"Ahhh?"

Su expresión me dice que no está mintiendo.

Pero entonces que está pasando porque no me reconoce, Se golpeo la cabeza o algo.

-"Lo siento pero me parece que te has equivocado"

-"Adiós"

Y con eso… Kyon cerró la puerta

Que está pasando porque no me recuerda?

Acaso esto tiene que ver con la vez que estuvo en coma

No. Es imposible, Algo como entrar en coma y perder la memoria después de unos meses de haber despertado es imposible.

Pensar que kyon podría no volver al cuarto del club.-Duele casi como para llorar

-Ring-Ring

Mi celular, mejor lo contesto

-"¿Quién es?"

-"Suzumiya Haruhi ven al cuarto del club"

-"Eres tu Yuki?"

-"…"

-"…"

-"…"

-"…Ven…"

-CLICK

Que le pasa a Yuki

Llegue al club 15 minutos después de la llamada, ya que por alguna razón pensar en la cara de kyon al verme y no reconocerme me quitaba las fuerzas

-"Yuki"

-"¿Tu sabes lo que le ha pasado a Kyon?"

-"La persona que conoces como Kyon ha sido atacado por una entidad con la misma capacidad para manipular datos que tengo yo"

-"Suzumiya-San hay algo que todos necesitasmos decirte ahora"

-"¿De que hablas koizumi-kun?"

Es la primera vez que lo veo sin esa sonrisa que pone todo el dia

-"Suzumiya-san la verdad es que yo soy un esper, asahina mikuru es una viajera del tiempo y Nagato Yuki es un alien"

-"NO ES TIEMPO PARA JUEGOS"

-"DIGANME LO QUE LE HA PASADO A KYON"

No es tiempo para juegos… en qué demonios piensan estos idiotas!

Mikuru esta con una expresión de duda como si estuviera decidiendo algo importante y entonces dice:

-"Nagato-san , podrías enseñarle a suzumiya-san un poco de tus poderes para que nos crea"

-"…Entendido"

Yuki se está acercando a mi

Esta justo al frente mio.

Que Miedo!

Yuki nunca había mostrado esa cara .-como si estuviera triste y a la vez determinada

-"HUU"

En la mano de Yuki hay una bola de luz casi como un poco de nieve, pero eso es imposible estamos en verano , lo esta apuntando a mi cabeza …

-thud

EHH? Asakura Ryoko esta apuñalando a kyon

NOOOOO!

Kyon esta callendo por las escaleras

Un auto esta por atropellarlo

Kyon se esta lanzando para atraparme en medio del aire y caemos en la mano de un hombre azul gigante…

Mi yo de hace 3 no 4 años esta haciendo las líneas que hice en mi anterior colegio

Jhon Smith la está ayudando…. NO

KYON la está ayudando

Todos esos eventos están pasando ante mi.

-"AHH-AHH"

Estoy sudando mucho

-"Expliquenme que es lo que acaba de pasar"

-"Haruhi Suzumiya todos esos eventos que haz visto son los eventos que kyon ha vivido en este ultimo año"

-"Koizumi Itsuki ya te lo explico, yo soy una interfaz humanoide de la entidad de integración de Datos, el es un esper, y Mikuru Asahina es una Viajera del Tiempo"

-"Y kyon?"

-"Para que haya vivido todo eso el debe ser especial también, cierto?"

-"No, suzumiya san, el solo es un humano normal, solo es especial para tí"

Koizumi dijo eso con esa estúpida sonrisa.

ME ESTOY SONROJANDO .BASTARDO

-"Ahora díganme que se necesita para devolver a kyon a la normalidad"

-"…"

-"…"

-"… Se Necesita que lo Beses"


End file.
